How Are We Different?
by shell of a human
Summary: Richie and Fonzie discover their feelings for each other. Potsie is depressed. Richie/Fonzie. My first fanfic!
1. Where it all begins

A/N: my extent of owning Happy Days is having seasons 1 and 4 on dvd, other than that, I do not own Happy Days in any other way.  
Also, this is my first fanfic so please excuse me if this is no good. And, please excuse the fact that this chapter is short. It's more of a setting-up of events than anything. Next chapter will be longer and will be up very soon.

Chapter 1: Where it all begins

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"And this one guy brought in a real banged up car. A real peace of work. Took me a week, purred like a kitten."

Fonzie was boasting again, but Richie didn't mind, right now he was just happy to be around Fonzie. Richie was staring at Fonzie, longing for Fonzie to look into his eyes.

"You alright Red? You look a little distracted there." asked Fonzie, starting to notice that Richie was staring.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Dandy even.. Fine and Dandy, peachy..." Richie's voice trailed off, he was getting nervous.

Fonzie couldn't help but smile, Richie was being cute. How could he not feel something between them? Fonzie stopped walking around his apartment which he normally did when he was talking about himself. He grabbed a chair and sat real close to Richie.

"Have you ever ridden a bike Rich?"

"Well sure Fonz, everyone had one as a kid.."

"Yeah, but a real motorbike."

"Only the times you've picked me up from where I shouldn't be."

"Yeah, but driving it, it's a great feeling. So much power"

Richie could tell by Fonzie's voice he was getting excited. Richie was too. They were scootching closer when there was a knock at the door. They both looked down. There had always been something between them, but they never had gotten this close.

"Mindy" was all Fonzie could say as he got up towards the door. "See ya Red" and with that Fonzie left. Richie was sat in Fonzie's place above the garage.

Richie sat in Fonzie's for 30 minutes, soaking the essence of Fonzie in, trying to feel he's there when he's not. It was physically impossible for Richie to absorb anymore. Richie accepted this. Richie slowly walked down the stairs to the main house unwillingly leaving. He sighed when he got to the door and solemnly walked into the house.

"Richie where have you been, supper's getting cold!" exclaimed Marion when Richie walked in.

Richie hadn't realised his mother was standing in the living room and he jumped. Automatically he went into defence mode.

"Nowhere mom, and don't wait up for me, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Don't talk to your mother like that, she's worked all day on this roast and we've had to wait for you."

"Sorry, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go to bed." said Richie, as he head up the stairs to his room

"Typical, we wait just for him and he doesn't even eat." Joanie slouched over.

"Joanie don't slouch, you'll have a life of back problems"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Mindy was a real knockout. Blond wavy hair, tight white shirt and tight blue jeans. She was sitting on Fonzie's lap, they were necking. Sucking at each others face, really. Mindy was pressing her chest up against his. He was pressing her up against the handlebars, it was the only form of support on the bike. Fonzie was feeling up her back. And even though he had Mindy right there, Fonzie couldn't get the time he had with Richie off of his mind. His red hair, freckles, the way he smiles. He stopped right there. What was he thinking? Richie was his best friend. Guys aren't supposed to think like this.

"What's wrong Fonzie?" Mindy was surprised by Fonzie's sudden disinterest in making out.

"Nothin' babe, just keepin' an eye on the time. Can't get you grounded again."

Mindy giggled and hopped on the back of Fonzie's bike, kissing his neck softly.

"Ayyyyyyy, cut that out. You wanna get in a crash?"

Mindy stopped trying to kiss Fonzie and held on to him closely as he dropped her off at home. 


	2. First Admittances

A/N: The extent of my ownership of Happy Days, is that I have season 1 and 4 on dvd.  
Once again, I apologize for my terrible writing skills. Also, this is mainly about Richie and Potsie. -a-n-d-w-h-e-n-i-w-r-i-t-e-l-i-k-e-t-h-i-s- it signifies crossing out something because I am forced to use notepad on my laptop, which has no bold writing, nor italics so the writing is very plain.

Chapter 2: First Admittances

Richie was laying in bed but he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Fonzie. His leather jacket, his blue jeans, his hair. Oh his hair. Richie jolted up in bed. How could he be thinking like this? Guys shouldn't think like this. Besides, the Fonz could have any girl he wanted at the snap of his fingers, why would he go for a guy like Richie. Either way, all Richie knew was that Fonzie was his best friend and should not be thinking like this. Richie glanced over at his clock. 1 am. Even Potsie wouldn't want to sneak out now to do anything. He stared out his window and continued thinking of Fonzie. He didn't care how wrong it was. He decided maybe he could at least go and pay Potsie a visit. He got dressed and softly snuck out of his window. He caught a glance of Fonzie getting back into his place as he was heading over to Potsie's. The walk was long and the air was cold. He climbed up the tree outside of Potsie's window and opened it. He softly stepped into Potsie's room.

"Potsie." Richie whispered as he shook Potsie opened.

Potsie jumped up. "Oh Richie, it's only you." Potsie sighed in relief. "What time is it?" Potsie said, rubbing his eyes.

Richie looked at the clock "1:30"

"What are you doing here? My parents would kill me if they found you here, and you're parents would kill you.."

Richie cut him off "I know. I've just. I've got a lot on my mind I guess and I thought I could come and talk to you."

"Well sure Rich, but wouldn't you normally go and talk to Fonzie seeing as.."

Richie cut him off yet again "I can't talk to Fonzie about this. And it's very important you don't tell anybody."

"You know I won't Richie."

"Alright. Well, I. I need to ask you're opinion of something."

"What is it?"

"Right, well. What do you make of those 'funny boys'?" Richie couldn't bring himself to say homosexual, just the word got him scared.

"What do you mean 'funny boys'? Queers?"

"Yeah. Queers."

"I don't know. I mean, I don't really see why they're different. I don't think that they're different." Potsie actually meant it, he was ahead of his time.

This made Richie smile, but of course Potsie wouldn't see this because of the dark.

"Why do you ask?" Potsie truly was oblivious and wasn't just saying this to make it seem as if he didn't get it.

"Well, did you ever think that. It's silly but, did you ever think of the Fonz.."

"Sure Richie, everyone thinks of how lucky Fonzie is."

"I mean besides that. Like, have you ever thought of, I don't know, necking with him?" Richie looked down. He couldn't believe he just said that.

"No. What are you getting at?"

"Well, I. I really feel, or at least I think I feel, no, I know I feel.."

"Spit it out Richie"

"I'm in love with the Fonz."

Potsie gasped. Richie in love with Fonzie? But Richie was going steady with Lori-Beth. Sure they had been having more and more time apart but it couldn't of lead to this.

After 5 minutes of awkward silence Richie got up. "I should be going I guess.."

"No, stay. It would be better if you did."

"Well, it is pretty cold out. How am I going to explain to my parents when I get in at.."

"It's ok, just be out of here by 4 and go through your window again."

"Thanks Potsie, you're a real pal."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Howard was walking down the hallway to the bathroom when he got a chill walking past Richie's room. He figured that Richie must have left it open by accident so he'd be a good father and go close it only to find there was no Richie in the room. He ran back to his bedroom.

"Marion" Howard was shaking Marion awake. "Marion."

"What is it?"

"Richard's missing, he must have snuck out."

"My baby boy is missing??" Marion exclaimed jumping out of bed and rushing to go and make a pot of coffee. She ran around the house frantically for a few minutes before settling on sitting on the couch in the living room. "I just don't know where he could have gone this late at night."

"Maybe Fonzie has and idea." Howard offered before going upstairs to Fonzie's.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Fonzie was lying on his pullout couch fully dressed thinking about Richie when there was a knock at the door. It took him by surprise seeing how late it was. Reluctantly he got up and answered the door.

"Oh hey Mr C. Boy am I glad it's you.."

"Richie's missing, do you have any idea where he could be?"

Fonzie's face went white. Richie missing? This couldn't be. "Please tell me this is your idea of a bad joke Mr C. I mean, why would Richie be out this late at night?"

"Thanks for your concern Fonzie. I'm sure he'll be back later. He didn't tell you about a date or anything tonight?"

"As far as I knew he had nothing on."

Howard went back down to the main house and Fonzie collapsed back on the pullout couch.

"Whoa. Richie missing." Fonzie stared off into space and drifted off to sleep in his clothes.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie stared at Richie for a good hard minute.

"What? Are you going to mock me? Ridicule me? Well go ahead, I don't need support from anybody!"

Richie was about to storm out of Potsie's room when Potsie grabbed Richie by the arm.

"Wait!"

"What! Oh, right. I should go out the window in case your folks wake up."

"No, please stay."

Richie couldn't help but notice Potsie sounded depressed. More depressed than usual at least.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to be left alone again tonight Rich, I'm afraid of what I might do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking of ending it all Richie."

"Why would you do something so stupid like that Potsie?" Richie was freaking out. How could his best friend even consider something like this?

"Have you ever fealt like you have no purpose and, and, and maybe that everything would be better if you weren't around?"

"But Potsie, you have everything to live for."

"That's easy for you to say Rich, you have loving parents and a great sister and Fonzie to look out for you."

Richie had never thought of it like that. He knew that Potsie's parents were stricter with him but he didn't think it had been bad enough to even consider killing yourself.

"Gee Pots, I know your parents are hard on you, but killing yourself? Isn't that a little drastic?"

"My dad tells me I'm worthless and that he wished he never had a son. He says I'm a failure Richie, and a disappointment to this family Richie!"

Richie was shocked. "My god." He breathed out

Potsie stared out the window. Holding back tears, he managed to say "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You can go home if you want Richie, don't worry about me." By the end of the sentence he was starting to sob.

"Come with me."

Potsie wiped his eyes a bit, but it didn't help much. "What?"

Richie threw some clothes at Potsie "Get dressed and pack a bag, you can stay at my place."

Potsie jumped up and frantically threw things in a brown paper bag. "Lets go." He said out of breath. Potsie opened up his window, he flinched at the click fearing his parents would catch him, then he remembered he didn't care what they thought anymore. He tossed open the window and hopped out. Richie followed closely. They were silent the entire way. There was nothing more to establish, Richie loved Fonzie, Potsie wanted to end it all because of verbally abusive parents.  
They approached Richie's house when they noticed the lights were on.

"Oh shit." Richie almost never swore, but this time he had reason to. His parents knew he went out. "C'mon, we'll sneak back in anyways."

Richie and Potsie snuck to the side of the house and scaled up the outside wall. When they got into Richie's room they shut the door softly so his parents wouldn't notice. It was 2:45 am. Potsie was already in Richie's bed when Richie hit the lights and slid in beside him.

Potsie glanced at Richie "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just sleeping in the same bed with you is because you pulled me out of mine."

Richie laughed and they both drifted off to sleep in their clothes.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Well, I don't think he'll be home anytime soon, we might as well go back to bed."

"I suppose you're right Howard."

Marion and Howard walked up the stairs slowly, as if expecting Richie to come bursting in through the front door.

"Howard, was this door shut earlier?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie heard shuffling outside of his room. He lifted up his head and distinctly heard his mothers voice. Richie shook Potsie awake and told him to go hide in the closet. Potsie was very confused and didn't understand so Richie pulled Potsie out of bed and shoved him into the closet. Richie jumped back into bed and pretended to be asleep just before his parents burst in the room. Howard marched over and pulled Richie up by his shirt.

"And where were you?" demanded Howard. He didn't look angry, but Richie could tell by his father's voice that he had just about had it with him.

"Potsie, you can come out now." called Richie at the closet.

In typical Potsie fashion he replied "Are you sure it's safe to yet?"

"Potsie just get out here."

Howard couldn't believe it. Not only did Richie sneak out, but he brought Potsie back with him?  
Potsie decided that it was his responsibility to spin up a lie and cover for Richie.

"Sorry Mr. C, I convinced Richie to sneak out because I needed something to do. He tried to be responsible and refuse but i dragged him out anyways."

Howard wasn't totally convinced but he accepted that that was all he was going to get out of the two boys for now. Potsie left Richie's room and walked out the front door into the cold night air.

"Goodnight Richard. You're off the hook for now, but don't think I'll be forgetting about this anytime soon." Howard said, going to his own bed.

"Goodnight dear, promise you won't do that again." Marion said, kissing Richie on the forehead. She left without getting a response from Richie.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Once Potsie was outside of the Cunningham residence he didn't know where to go or what to do so he sat on the sidewalk. "Maybe Richie will call me back in." he thought to himself. After what had been 5 minutes, but for Potsie felt like forever due to the cold, he decided that he wasn't going to be getting back in there tonight. Potsie walked back to his house minus 2 pairs of socks, 3 t-shirts, a copy of I, The Jury by Mickey Spillane and one brown paper bag. Before he even got anywhere he heard someone whispering his name. He turned around and saw Richie waving him over to his window.

"What is it?" Potsie whispered approaching Richie's house.

"Get back inside, the coast is clear."

Potsie quickly scaled the wall back into Richie's room. He was so glad to be back inside, it was freezing out.

"It's ok now, lets just get some sleep."

The two boys crawled into Richie's bed again and fell asleep almost instantly.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie had always been a very early riser so he was surprised to wake up and see no Richie. He got out of bed and got dressed. He debated whether or not to walk down into the kitchen or whether or not to just leave. He decided to stick it out and wait a while for Richie to come back upstairs. He sat at Richie's desk and started a note to his parents. It read:

"Dear -M-o-m-a-n-d-D-a-d- Mr. and Mrs. Webber,  
-B-e-c-a-u-s-e-o-f-y-o-u-r-p-o-o-r-p-a-r-e-n-t-i-n-g-s-k-i-l-l-s- Due to your neglectful and -m-e-a-n- hurtful behavior towards me, I have left your residence. -C-o-n-g-r-a-t-u-l-a-t-i-o-n-s-o-n-t-h-e-l-o-s-s-o-f-a-s-o-n- I regret to inform you that I am no longer a part of your family.  
-P-o-t-s-i-e- Warren Webber."

He pulled out a fresh piece of paper and re-wrote it to sound more official. He put it in a white envelope and wrote "Mr. and Mrs. Webber" on the front. He decided he would drop it in the mailbox on his way to school. He then remembered he would have to sneak into his room to get his school books.  
Richie walked into his room with a bowl of cereal for Potsie.

"Here, eat it quickly, we have to get to school soon."

Potsie didn't know what to say to Richie so he ate the cereal and walked out the front door with Richie when his parents weren't looking. Potsie had the note tucked in his back pocket.

"I need to get my school books from my room, my parents won't notice if those go missing."

"Alright, but be quiet."

Lucky for Potsie, his window was on the ground floor. He was in no shape to scale a wall again today. He slipped the note into the mailbox and took snuck into his room to get his books. Richie noticed Potsie slip something into the mailbox, but he decided to wait until after school to ask.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The school day had dragged on for what had seemed like forever. The usual crowd was at Arnold's. Potsie, Malph and Richie were sitting in a booth when Fonzie walked in, surprisingly enough this time without any girls attached to his arms. He sat down at the table with Ralph, Potsie and Richie. He made sure to sit right next to Richie. Fonzie shooed away Ralph and Potsie so he could talk to Richie alone in the booth.

"So where were you last night?" Fonzie cut right to it.

"Oh, you found out huh?"

"Of course I found out, don't you think your parents would come and ask me before anybody else?"

"Well, I suppose you're right Fonz."

"You suppose?"

"You are right."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Fonzie gave Richie an expecting stare.

"Oh right, well. It's a long story."

"I got time."

"Alright well.. I needed to talk to somebody so I snuck out and went to Potsie's-"

Fonzie cut him off "Potsie's? You need advice and you go to Potsie? You should be comin' to me for advice."

"It was different this time. Anyways, I snuck off to Potsie's and....." Richie proceeded to tell Fonzie of the previous night's occurences.

"Well that is one heck-of-a-story there Rich. I still don't get why you didn't come to talk to me."

"Sorry Fonz, I wasn't in the right mind."

"Clearly. Go get Potsie for me, I think I need a chat with him."

"Of course Fonzie." Not wanting to force Fonzie to move, he slid over him, enjoying the close contact. He looked around to see Potsie and Ralph playing pinball. "Fonzie wants to talk to you." he said to Potsie. Potsie got a worried look on his face and walked over to the booth where Fonzie was seated. Richie joined Ralph in pinball.

"You wanted to talk to me Fonzie?" asked Potsie, standing awkwardly.

"Sit down." Fonzie said, pulling Potsie to sit across from him. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Well sure Fonz." Potsie felt a wave of relief that Fonzie wasn't asking about last night.

Fonzie looked from side to side, leaned in and said in a really low voice "I. Well, I don't really know how to put this but I don't really feel anything towards women no more. I only really feel something towards Richie."

"That's great!" Potsie exclaimed, remembering what Richie had said to him earlier.

Fonzie looked bewildered. "Great?"

"Yeah because last.." Potsie trailed off remembering he'd been sworn to secrecy.

"Last what? Finish your sentence!"

"No!" and with that Potsie ran out of Arnold's leaving Fonzie there at a loss for words.

Richie walked over and sat next to Fonzie. "What was that about?"

"Don't ask, it's Potsie."

"I should probably go and get him."

"Alright Red, see you at dinner."

Richie sighed as he chased after Potsie. After a few blocks Potsie tired out and sat on the sidewalk. Richie ran up to him and sat down next to him.

"What was that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why? I thought we were really getting along now, like we could actually talk to each other."

"I'll explain later, alright?"

"Ok" Richie was disappointed, but he didn't want Potsie running off again. "Do you want to go back inside Arnold's or just pick up the car?"

"What?"

"We drove here, like always?"

"Right. Won't your mom be worrying about you for dinner?"

"We better just pick up the car."

They were silent the entire ride. But the whole time, Richie couldn't stop thinking about what Potsie's note said.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: Hope you liked Chapter 2. Please review folks! 


	3. Sneaking Around

A/N: Thank you to i1976 for the review of this fanfiction. Also, many things happen in this chapter so PAY ATTENTION.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Chapter 3: Sneaking around

"I'm home!" Richie exclaimed, walking through the front door with Potsie right behind him.

"Hello Richard. Potsie." Howard never did like Potsie, but after last nights way-past-midnight sneak-out, Howard despised him.

"Hey Mr. C. Hope you're not too sore about last night."

Howard was about to lecture Potsie when Marion whispered to him to keep quiet. Richie and Potsie ran up the stairs to Richie's room. Richie allowed Potsie in first, and softly closed the door behind him.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" asked Richie, fearing that Potsie would storm out if he got too close

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering.. I was wondering what you put in your mailbox this morning."

"It was just a note explaining to them that I don't live with them anymore."

"Oh." Richie was somewhat relieved that Potsie was at least letting them know he wouldn't be there anymore, but also felt a bit sad that Potsie would have to sneak in to find somewhere to sleep for the night.

"And it's no surprise that they haven't called around for me. I knew they wouldn't care one bit."

"I'm sure they care a lot about you Potsie, they probably just don't know what to do now that they're son doesn't live with them." Richie was lying, everyone knew that Potsie's parents wouldn't care at all.  
Potsie sighed. He felt more depressed now than ever. He knew his life was worthless and it had to end soon. But he still had some important business to do while he was still in this world: getting Fonzie and Richie together.

"Hey Rich."

"Yeah Potsie?"

"You remember what you said about Fonzie last night?"

"Yeah.. You didn't tell anybody, did you?"

"No, no."

"What about it then?"

"He feels the same."

Richie was shocked. Ecstatic, but shocked. He had no idea what to say.

"You've got it made in the shade." Potsie's heart sunk a bit lower. He was happy for his friend, but it reminded him how much more lucky Richie is than him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie waited for Richie to fall asleep before he snuck out Richie's window. He went up to Fonzie's and waited on his doorstep. Potsie knew it would be a while before Fonzie got home, and he probably wouldn't be alone, but Potsie needed to talk to him again.  
Potsie figured he must've fallen asleep because he was surprised when Fonzie was shaking him awake.

"Fonzie! Boy am I glad you're here" Potsie yawned

"Of course I'm here. But the question is, why are you?"

"I needed to tell you something."

Fonzie let Potsie into his place and they both sat on the couch.

"Now what was so important you couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"It's about Richie, he-"

"He didn't sneak out again, did he?"

"No, it's not that. I thought I should tell you that-"

"Tell me what? Spit it out Potsie!" Fonzie was shaking Potsie

"Stop -- Shaking -- Me."

Fonzie let go of Potsie and Potsie fell back a bit. "Tell me already!"

"Alright! He feels the same."

Fonzie's entire face lit up. He was so happy, so surprised, but very happy nonetheless. He couldn't say anything at all.

"I just thought you should know. And-"

"And? And? That 'and' don't sound right."

"He knows."

Fonzie jumped up and pressed his forehead to the wall. "Of course, I mean, it would only make sense for him to know."

"I owed it to him Fonzie, he opened up to me first, I figured he had the first rights."

Fonzie lifted up his head and got an idea. He grinned and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Potsie asked, starting to follow him.

"You wait here, sleep on the couch if you want, it pulls out." Fonzie ordered. He slammed the door behind him and marched down the stairs.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie was woken up by someone that he assumed was Potsie snuggling up to him. "Potsie? What are yo-"

"Ayyyyyyyy." Fonzie didn't like being called Potsie

"Fonzie?" Richie turned around and widened his eyes to see better.

"Shhh, Yeah it's me." said Fonzie, scooching in closer to Richie.

"I-"

"I know," Fonzie interrupted "I feel the same."

Richie snuggled up close to Fonzie and smiled, resting his head on Fonzie's arm. Fonzie sat up a bit, using the head of the bed as support and pulled Richie up with him. He cupped his hand under Richie's chin and pulled up Richie's head closer to his. Richie knew exactly what was about to happen, so he leaned in to kiss Fonzie. They slowly moved their heads closer to each other. When their lips touched it was like magic. Fonzie deepened the kiss and leaned over Richie. Richie put both his arms around Fonzie and pulled him in closer. Richie wrapped his legs around Fonzie's and Fonzie was supporting himself by the palms of his hands so he wouldn't crush Richie. Fonzie pulled Richie over-top of him. Richie felt a little strange making out with Fonzie while he was in his pyjamas, but he didn't mind. Their tongues were exploring every inch of each others mouths. Fonzie started taking off his leather jacket, not stopping for one second he tossed it carefully onto Richie's desk chair. Richie was struggling to undo the buttons on his pyjama shirt so Fonzie slid one finger down his shirt and all the buttons came undone. Richie pulled it off and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. Fonzie's lips moved towards Richie's neck and he started giving Richie a hickey. Richie controlled some of his breathing now. Fonzie pulled off Richie's pyjama bottoms so that Richie was down to just boxers and an undershirt. Richie's hands trembled as he undid Fonzie's jeans. He pulled them down so that Fonzie was down to his boxers and shirt. Fonzie had gone back up to Richie's face and they continued kissing.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie had pulled out the bed, not to sleep, but to think. He couldn't help but wonder what Richie and Fonzie were up to. Then his thoughts travelled back to that place he didn't want to go: suicide. Potsie knew he had to end it soon, but not tonight, he needed to know Richie and Fonzie did get together. He just needed that one thing, then he could go in peace.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie rested his head on Fonzie's chest. Mildly out of breath he said "I love you."

"I know." and Fonzie kissed him on the head.

Richie accepted that was all he was going to get from Fonzie.  
Fonzie got up and put his jeans back on. "Sorry Red, but I have to go. I'm sorry to leave you here, but what's worse: me leaving, or your parents catching us?"

"It's ok Fonz, I understand."

Fonzie grabbed his jacket and put it on. Before exiting through the window, he blew Richie a kiss.  
Fonzie quietly went back up to his place and walked in to find Potsie curled up in the fetal position on the corner of his bed. Potsie had a few tears streaming down his face.

"Ayyyyy, what are you doing"

Potsie jolted, he hadn't heard Fonzie come in so it was quite the surprise to him. Wiping his eyes he said "S-sorry Fonz, how did it go?"

"You do realize it is me you're talking about? How do you think it went?"

Potsie gave him a blank stare.

"Perfectly" Fonzie answered, knowing it would take quite a while for Potsie to get it.

"I should be going" Potsie said, walking to the door.

"Hey Potsie"

"Yeah?" said Potsie, turning around.

"Thanks."

Potsie smiled. He didn't know what to say, Fonzie never had thanked him before for anything.  
Once outside of Fonzie's, he stood on the stairs for a minute. "I can finally go in peace." He thought to himself. He walked down the stairs and snuck back into Richie's room.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie was getting his pyjamas back on. He had never been happier. Potsie climbed in through his window.

"So? Did you 'find your thrill'?"

Richie grinned and relaxed on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

Potsie figured out that that was all he was going to get from either of them. He knew he had done well and that tonight was THE night.  
Potsie waited until Richie was asleep. He went to their bathroom and rummaged around in their medicine cabinet. He took out to bottles of aspirin and went downstairs. He went into their liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of scotch. He sat on the couch and started to write a note, it read: "To all of my beloved friends who I consider closer than family,  
I am very sorry that it had to end like this, but not one person can say they wouldn't have seen it coming. I will miss you very much. To the Cunningham's I leave all the money I have. I know that I will never be able to repay them for how kind they've been to me, but that is the best I could do. I love you all,  
Sincerely, Potsie Webber."

Potsie reached in his pocket and put the few dollars from his pocket on the table. He sighed and opened up the first bottle of aspirin. He poured a fistful of the pills in his mouth and drank a bit of the scotch to down it. He coughed. He misunderestimated the strength of Scotch. Pulling a face he finished off the bottle of aspirin. He lay back. He couldn't even lift his arms up to take anymore. He shut his eyes and passed out.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie woke up at 3am and was surprised Potsie wasn't there with him. "Oh no." he said out loud. He ran to see if he was in the bathroom. No one was in there. Frantically, he dashed down the stairs into the living room to see Potsie passed out on the couch. Then he saw the scotch and aspirin bottles. "Oh please God no!" he shouted. He ran over and started shaking Potsie to wake him up. "Please God, please!" he shouted. Howard ran down the stairs to see what the matter was. He saw a very scared Richie shaking a passed out Potsie and he put 2 and 2 together. He ran to the phone and called for an ambulance. Richie continued shouting "Please God!" and shaking Potsie. The ambulance was there within minutes. They loaded Potsie into the ambulance and hooked him up to the life support in the ambulance. Richie was in the ambulance with him. Potsie was barely alive.

Howard went up and got Fonzie. Howard and Fonzie went to the hospital and Howard demanded that Marion and Joanie stay at the house. When Howard and Fonzie got to the hospital they had to wait in the emergency room. Richie was in hysterics. Howard and Fonzie thought it would be best if Fonzie consoled Richie.

"Shh Red, Potsie will be fine. They got there just in time Red, you're a hero." Fonzie had his arm around Richie and was stroking his face gently.

Tears were streaming down Richie's face as he looked up at Fonzie. "How -- could -- he -- do -- this?" Richie said between sobs. He couldn't control it now and he put his head on Fonzie's shoulder. Normally Fonzie hated when somebody cried on his leather jacket, but this time was different.

"Shh, it's ok, he's safe now, he's safe now." Fonzie put his arms around Richie and held him in a hug, softly moving his arms up and down Richie's back. His eyes were starting to tear, he hated to see Richie like this.  
Richie's tears subsided a bit and he pulled out of the hug with Fonzie and leaned on him.

The doctor came into the emergency room. "Webber" he announced. Richie, Fonzie and Howard walked towards the doctor and stood around him.

"We managed to revive him, but he was barely stringing by. You can go in and visit him, but don't try and make him do anything that would cause him to struggle." The doctor led them to Potsie's room.

The three stood around Potsie's bed. He had fallen asleep and none of them wanted to wake him up so they just stood around his be and waited for him to wake up on his own. After 30 minutes they knew it would take a while so they pulled up chairs and sat intently waiting. It took another hour before Potsie opened his eyes to be in a hospital room with Richie, Fonzie and Mr. C staring at him.

"Where am I?" Potsie asked. He was very drowsy.

"You're in the hospital Potsie. Do you remember anything that happened?" Asked Howard seriously.

"I remember being in Fonzie's apartment for some reason but the rest is a blank."

Richie and Fonzie glanced at each other for a brief moment.

"What did happen?" Potsie said out loud.

"You tried to.." Richie couldn't say it out loud.

"You tried to catch an early lift to the big sock-hop in the sky." Fonzie said.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry" Potsie's eyes started tearing.

Richie rushed to his side and dabbed his eyes with tissues. "It's ok Potsie, really. Just be happy you made it."

Potsie sighed.

"Do you want us to leave you alone for a while Potsie?" Howard asked.

"I guess. I wouldn't mind working some things out for myself." Potsie said.

Richie, Fonzie and Howard said goodbye and left Potsie's room. They went back to their house.

Marion and Joanie had already gone to bed. None of them had noticed what Potsie had written in his note because they were all too panicked to notice anything at all. Richie walked over and read the note, then noticed the $3.45 Potsie had left on the table. Richie didn't know how to take it.

"It's been a long night Richie, I think it's time you had some rest." Howard said.

Fonzie and Richie went up to Richie's room.

"What are you doing?" asked Richie

"I can't leave you alone like this."

"Thanks Fonzie."

The two snuggled into bed and gave goodnight kisses. Neither of them were in the mood for anything more.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie exhaled slowly as he slowly put the pieces together in his mind of that night's events. He started to remember that he had snuck over to Fonzie's for something. Then he remembered waiting on the stairs. Then he remembered Fonzie came home and they talked. And he remembered the emotions. But it was like everything was being replayed without sound. He sighed again. "Why do I always do such stupid things?" he thought to himself. He lay back in bed. All this thinking was making him exhausted so he decided to wait until morning to figure the rest out.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Please review folks. 


	4. Waking up

AN: I'd like to thank i1976 and Terri Spencer for the great reviews! My extent of owning Happy Days is that I have seasons 1 and 4 on dvd.

Chapter 4: Waking up.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie awoke to see Fonzie lying asleep in his bed. Richie's head was pounding, a lot had happened last night. He smiled at the fact that Fonzie was there with him.

Fonzie opened his eyes. "Hey Red." He said groggily. He too had a major headache. He looked at Richie's neck and saw the hickey he had given him the night before. "You might want to wear a turtleneck or somethin' to cover that up."

Richie didn't know what he meant by that so he got up and looked in his mirror to see the bruise marks on his neck. "Wow" was all he could say. He was mildly shocked by this. Richie dug in his drawers and got out a black turtleneck similar to the one Ralph wore when he was showing off his hickey. He pulled off his pyjama shirt and pulled the turtleneck over his head. It was very uncomfortable but he had no other choice. Richie looked in the mirror. A bit of it was sticking out the top but it just looked like shadowing.

"Are you going to change your clothes or stay just as you are?" asked Richie, noticing that Fonzie had slept in his t-shirt and jeans.

Fonzie didn't feel the need to change so him and Richie went down the stairs and hopped in Richie's car to go visit Potsie.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie woke up and tried again at figuring out what happened during the time without sound, and how he ended up there. He sighed. He now remembered up to the point of curling up on the pullout couch, but not why or what Fonzie had said. It was almost like that life wasn't his and he was watching a movie of someone else's life. He pushed his head back in the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried with all his might to remember past it. He couldn't figure it out. He was so frustrated. He just wanted to scream, he wanted to remember so badly, but he couldn't. He could feel hot tears streaming down the side of his face when he heard the door open. He quickly wiped off his eyes and sat up. His face was beet red from all the anger and frustration. He looked over and saw Richie and Fonzie walk through the door. His face cooled a bit but his face was still a little more pink than normal.

"Hey guys." said Potsie, happy that now he didn't have to be alone and that maybe Richie and Fonzie could help him figure some of it out.

"How are you doing there Potsie?" Richie asked, speaking softly so not to make Potsie react to much. "You look a little.. mad"

"I just want to figure out how I ended up here, I know what happened, I just want to know how."

"Where do you want us to start?" asked Richie.

"Why I went up to Fonzie's, and what was said. And don't skip out on details, I really need to figure it out."

"Well, I didn't know you had gone to Fonzie's until way later.." Richie started

"I came home to find you on my step. I didn't know it was you at first, I assumed it was just some chick coming to see me but once I figured out it was you....." Richie and Fonzie explained their side of story, Richie putting in every so often that they didn't know what he was doing at Fonzie's while Richie and Fonzie were together. Potsie stared at them blankly the entire time.

".......and when I woke up and you weren't there I panicked and found you with 2 bottles of aspirin and a bottle of scotch passed out on my couch."

The three were silent for a few minutes, Potsie was the first one to break that silence "Some of the talking parts are coming back and all I can remember up to is Fonzie coming back. The rest of it just isn't there. It doesn't make any sense."

"The doctors said that would be normal Potsie, it was quite the traumatic experience. Subconsciously you probably know you couldn't handle remembering everything."

"I want to remember!" Potsie snapped. He had just about enough of it. He wanted to go for a walk but because he was hooked up to IV he was stuck in bed.

Richie and Fonzie were taken back, normally Potsie never acted like this.

"It's alright Potsie, settle down."

"Sit on it Fonzie."

"Woah," Fonzie stood up. Richie pulled him back down. "Richie, he-"

"I know Fonzie, keep calm, he's been through a lot."

Fonzie took a breath.

"See? Don't you feel better now." Asked Richie, smiling a little at Fonzie

"Peachy." Fonzie replied, with an undertone of "I swear when we get out of here..." to it.

Richie's smile quickly faded and they turned their attention back to the distraught Potsie.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"The doctors said first they want to get your blood levels normal then they have to run some tests, to see if you're.." Richie trailed off

"To see if I'm what?"

"Nutso" Fonzie said plainly.

"Oh." Potsie stared between Richie and Fonzie at the wall behind them for a minute. "Crazy?" he thought to himself "How could that be?" Potsie didn't want to be known as "That wacko". He turned onto his side and sighed. He just felt so hopeless now.

Potsie looked back over at Richie and Fonzie. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sorry." was all he could say. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He felt so guilty now. He didn't remember trying to kill himself. He remembered wanting to, just not the action. He shut his eyes.

Richie and Fonzie didn't know what to do. They weren't sure if he had gone back to sleep or if he was just trying to think.

"Hey Potsie, we'll be back later, ok?"

"Yeah." was all Potsie could get out.

Potsie watched Richie and Fonzie leave and then he closed his eyes again and a single tear rolled down his face.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie and Fonzie were silent until they got into the car.

"Do you think Potsie will be ok Fonz?"

"You know it Rich."

Richie and Fonzie went off to Arnold's for a bit to eat. While they were sitting in the booth Malph came and sat down next to them.

"Where's Potsie? I set him up with a girl and-"

"He's sick" Fonzie said plainly.

"Tell him he's gotta be better by tomorr-"

"He'll get better when he gets better."

"Alright Fonz. Hey did you hear the one abou-"

"Sit on it Malph." said Richie and Fonzie at the same time.

Ralph gave them a dirty look and left.

Richie and Fonzie got a burger for Potsie and headed back to the hospital.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie turned on the radio to distract himself. He lay back and listened to a few songs. The only things that were playing were love songs. It reminded him that no one was out there for him, waiting to get out of the hospital to be held in his arms and to tell him they love him, and no one for him to say "I love you" to. Everything reminded Potsie of how much he had messed up over the years, or at least he thought he had messed up. He turned onto his side and stared at the door wondering when Richie and Fonzie were coming back. As if on cue, Richie and Fonzie walked in.

Fonzie had an Arnold's bag in his hands. "Here" he said as he tossed it at Potsie.

Potsie's reactions never were great so he didn't catch it but it stayed on the bed. He opened it up and found a hamburger. "Thanks guys." he said before taking a bite out of his burger. He hadn't realized Arnold's food could actually taste good until now.

Richie and Fonzie sat down near Potsie. They were rather bored but they didn't want to leave Potsie alone again.

Richie tried to start up a conversation and maybe try and jog Potsie's memory. "Do you remember anything about Fonzie and me?"

"Well sure I remember you guys, I recognized you the moment you walked in the door. It's only last night I can't remember." He answered, in typical Potsie fashion.

"Well, yes. But, do you remember anything specifically about Fonzie and me."

Potsie looked at Richie with confusion. "What do you mean Rich?"

Fonzie put his arm around Richie and pulled him close. Potsie's eyes widened, the Fonz, with Richie? Then all of the memories came flooding back:  
Telling Richie and Fonzie that they felt the same way, staying at Fonzie's while they were in Richie's room, everything up to just before passing out. Potsie buried his head in his hands. Richie and Fonzie looked at eachother for a moment before walking over to Potsie.

Fonzie put his hand on Potsie's shoulder. "Ayyyyyyyy, it's alright Potsie i-"

"No, it's not alright!" The words came bursting out of Potsie's mouth. He clasped his hand over his mouth. "I'm -- I'm so -- so -- sorry. I'm sorry -- I'm sorry. Please forgive me, please." Potsie was quivering.

"It's alright Potsie, it's alright" Richie reassured Potsie.

Potsie started shaking uncontrollably. Tears were flooding down his face. He sickened himself. Richie and Fonzie were trying to reassure him but he couldn't understand their words, he could only hear the panicked yet comforting tones of their voices. He still was shaking but now with violent twitches. The tears had blinded him now. He felt sick, so sick. He could barely hear Richie and Fonzie now. He wanted to shout out "Please help me!" But he couldn't tell if he was making any noise at all. He felt so scared. He felt so sick. Before he knew it, vomit was hurling out of his mouth. He couldn't do anything to stop it, he just felt it erupting from his mouth. He lay his head down, he was so cold now and the side of his face was being smushed in vomit but at least the shakes had stopped. He moaned and everything went black.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie was freaking out about Potsie's shaking, but he was trying to remain as calm as possible. Him and Fonzie were trying to talk him down as much as possible, but to no avail. Richie clutched onto Fonzie. Fonzie stroked Richie's face and softly kissed him. Fonzie walked off to go and find a doctor. Richie was staring at Potsie lying in his own vomit.

"Oh Potsie." Richie sighed. He gently lifted up Potsie's head and lay it on his pillow. He took some tissues and wiped off Potsie's face a bit. Richie slumped down into one of the chairs and waited for Fonzie to come back. Fonzie and two doctors came bursting through the door.

"You to have to leave before we can run more tests. I suggest you go back home because this will take a while. We will call when Warren is able to be visited again."

Richie and Fonzie left the room. Neither of them showed any affection towards each other until they got into Richie's car. Fonzie wrapped his hand around Richie's. Richie looked up and smiled at Fonzie. Fonzie pulled Richie onto his lap and started kissing him softly. Richie deepened the kiss and before they knew it, they were sprawled out in the front seat. Richie started thinking "Wow, necking Fonz in the hospital parking lot. Wait, necking Fonz, in the hospital parking lot?" Richie lifted himself up. Fonzie gave him a confused look. Richie sat straight up and started driving out of the parking lot.

Fonzie sat up. "What was that all about, might I ask?"

"Hospital parking lot Fonzie, too many people around, we could get caught an-"

"You're right. You wanna take a drive up to inspiration point?" Fonzie smiled

Richie grinned and picked up speed a little.

They pulled up to inspiration point. Fonzie put his arm around Richie. Richie smiled and scooted closer to Fonzie and put his arms around Fonzie's waist. Fonzie pulled Richie in very close before going straight for heavy kissing. It didn't take long before they stretched out across the front seat of Richie's car. Fonzie took off Richie's jacket and shoved it aside. Richie pulled off Fonzie's jacket and, as carefully as he could, placed it on top of his. Fonzie's hands found their way up Richie's turtleneck and slid it up overtop of their heads and sent it the way of the jackets. A little more awkwardly, Richie tugged up Fonzie's shirt and tossed it onto their jackets. Fonzie wrapped his arms around the middle of Richie's torso and pulled him in for a tight squeeze. Richie felt that he owed it to Fonzie to give him a love bite. He had never given a hickey before so he didn't know if there was a right or a wrong way to do these sorts of things. He slowly moved from Fonzie's lips to his neck and kissed his neck. He had no clue if he was doing it right but so far Fonzie didn't seem to be disliking it. Richie could hear a slight laugh from Fonzie before Fonzie pulled Richie's head away from his neck and crashed his lips into Richie's. Richie knew then he had done something wrong, but he had no intentions of stopping to see what just yet. Richie slid his palm up along Fonzie's chest and placed his arms around Fonzie's neck. Richie's hands dared to touch part of Fonzie's hair. Fonzie was surprised at how boldly Richie was acting, but he didn't say anything. Their kisses slowed and the heat died down. Richie slowly pulled his mouth away from Fonzie's and rested his head on Fonzie's chest. Both of them felt very relaxed and they were so comfortable that neither of them needed to say one word. Richie fell asleep on Fonzie's chest. Fonzie smiled and pulled himself up as not to wake Richie and slid over to the drivers seat. He slipped his shirt back on and put his leather jacket back on overtop. He glanced over at Richie. How was he supposed to explain why Richie had no shirt on? Being the gentleman he was, he put Richie's turtleneck back on for him. Fonzie pulled off of inspiration point and drove back to their house.

Fonzie gently nudged Richie. "Get up Red" He said softly.

Richie slowly lifted his head, confused why they were back at his house and why he had a backwards turtleneck on. Fonzie smiled. "C'mon Red, your folks will be wondering where we went."

Silently, Richie put his jacket back on and got out of the car. Fonzie and Richie stared at each other for a minute before walking into the main house.

"Richie, Fonzie!" Marion exclaimed rushing over to them

"Did the hospital call?" Asked Richie, panicked

"No, why would they have called? We know Potsie's there."

Richie and Fonzie went on to explain how Potsie started to remember the previous night before going into a seizure of sorts and that the hospital would call when he is ready to have visitors again.

Richie, Fonzie, Howard, Marion and Joanie stood around awkwardly for a few minutes "I'm off to Jenny Picalo's now." said Joanie, trotting off.

Howard returned to the newspaper he had previously been reading and Marion returned to her ironing. Richie and Fonzie went back up to Fonzie's place.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

With a sharp intake of breath and widening eyes Potsie shot straight up in bed, surrounded by doctors.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD AN: Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Also, I suggest every single one of you go out and watch Rebel Without A Cause. It is a great movie. Anyways, please review folks! 


	5. Visits

AN: Once again, thank you to i1976 and Terri Spencer for reviewing!

Chapter 5: Visits

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie's breathing became heavier and heavier. He did not like waking up to a room full of people he didn't know, especially when those people were doctors. He had no idea what had happened this time. Two doctors lay him back down. Potsie tried to resist but he had become very weak, and the two doctors were much stronger than him. He struggled against them. He tried to pull his arms loose, but the doctors tightened their grip. He didn't see why they wouldn't let him go, all he wanted to do was leave and go home. Wherever home was now. Potsie sighed and stopped struggling. The doctors still held on to Potsie in fear he would jump up and run.

The head doctor walked over to Potsie and looked at his charts. "Settled down now Mr. Weber?"

"Let go of me." Potsie huffed.

The two doctors looked up. The head doctor nodded and the other two stepped aside.

"May I call you Warren?"

"Potsie."

"Ok, Potsie" the doctor's face questioned his nickname, but he said nothing "We believe that your little episode may have been because of your subconcious being rejecting ....." The doctor went on explaining to Potsie what had happened. Potsie didn't understand most of what the doctor was saying, so he just nodded his head. The doctor flipped through Potsie's charts "It appears that you are able to have visitors again Wa -- Potsie. Would you like me to call them for you?"

Potsie nodded. He wanted to leave so badly, but having Richie and Fonzie visit would be just as good. The other doctors cleared out as did the head doctor.

The head doctor dialed for Potsie's house.

"Hello, Mrs. Weber? Your son is ready to have visitors again."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Howard, Marion, Richie and Fonzie were gathered around the phone anticipating it to ring any second now. Everyone was taken by surprise when it did. Everyone looked at each other not knowing who should answer. Everyone grabbed the phone and pulled it towards themselves.

Howard put his ear to the receiver. "Hello?" Everyone else let go. Howard straightened himself out.

"Mrs. Weber?" pause "Yes, we are fully aware of your sons whereabouts." pause "I assumed you would have been informed." pause "Why? Well, I don't know how to put it. I think this needs to be said face-to-face." pause "Yes Mrs. Weber, we'll be there soon." Howard hung up the phone.

"What did she say dear?" Marion asked.

Howard looked down at the floor and back up at Marion. "How are we supposed to tell somebody that their son tried to kill himself on --" Howard paused for a minute. He felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed it and continued talking "On our couch." It had never really hit Howard until now. Potsie Weber almost died on his couch. He felt terrible for all the times he had talked poorly of Potsie. Potsie was a little clumsy and a little misguided, but he always had good intentions.

Richie and Fonzie looked at each other. While Marion was comforting Howard, Richie and Fonzie moved closer to each other. They clasped their hands together and watched a grown man have tears in his eyes.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Mrs. Weber was pacing back and forth in the living room. "Settle down darling, I'm sure he's fine." Said Mr. Weber, sipping on a Tom Collins.

There was a knock at the door. Mrs. Weber let them in. Howard, Marion, Richie and Fonzie walked into the living room.

"Have a seat, can I get you a drink? How 'bout a Tom Collins? You look like a Tom Collins kinda guy." Mr. Weber said to Howard.

Howard was about to take him up on the offer when in his mind, the image of Richie shaking Potsie with bottles of aspirin and scotch sitting on the table. "No thanks Mr. Weber. We need to talk about your son Potsie."

Richie and Fonzie sat next to each other on the couch, they both put their hands at their sides, and touched palm to palm. Marion and Howard sat in separate seats next to each other and Mrs. Weber sat in her chair next to Mr. Weber.

"So why is our son in the hospit-"

"Not our son anymore darling" Mr. Weber said, lighting up a cigarette. He offered one to everyone else, but no one accepted.

"No matter what, he's still our son."

"Well in his note he sai-"

"Please don't start now."

"Shut up you damn woman. I'm talking and I swear, if you interrupt me one more time." Mr Weber stopped there. Everyone was staring at the two. Mr. Weber smiled and sat back down. "Please Mr. Cunningham, do tell what happened to Warren."

Mrs. Weber had a tear in her eye. And even though he threatened her on a regular basis, it never got any easier.

"Well, he -- I don't know how to put this gently but -- well." Howard didn't know how to put it at all. "I'm sorry, but your son tried to kill himself the other night."

There was a silence. Mr. Weber looked shocked but otherwise unphased by it. Mrs. Weber looked absolutely horrified.

Through the silence, one could faintly hear sobs. Everyone looked up to see Mrs. Weber clutching tissues and dabbing her face with them. "How?" Mrs. Weber asked.

"What do you mean?" Richie asked.

"What did he do to.." she trailed off.

"Mrs. Weber, I don't think it should be said. I don't mean this in disrespect to you, but it isn't what Potsie would want."

"He's MY son, I think I have more of a right to know than you do!" Mrs. Weber snapped.

Everybody looked down.

"Mrs. Weber, don't you think Potsie should tell you himself?"

"Yes, lets go to the hospital. Now." Everyone could tell by Mrs. Weber's voice that she was absolutely irate.

Mr. and Mrs. Weber got into their car and Richie, Fonzie, Marion and Howard got into theirs.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Please, let us just talk to him before you go in."

Potsie was sure that was Richie's voice, but who was he talking to? Richie and Fonzie walked through the door.

"Hey guys, boy am I glad to see you." Potsie beamed.

Richie and Fonzie smiled slightly at Potsie.

"What's wrong? I don't have to stay very long, right? I mean-"

"Potsie, it's your parents." Fonzie cut him off.

Potsie was confused. "What about them? What do they care anyways."

"They found out that you're here. The hospital called your parents Potsie." Richie said.

"They wanna come visit you. But we didn't wanna bother you with them."

"Tell them to sit on it."

Richie and Fonzie were surprised.

"Are you sure that's what you want Potsie, I mean-"

"If the man says that's what he wants, that's what he wants." Fonzie cut Richie off.

Potsie nodded. Fonzie opened up the door. "Hey! Weber family," Potsie's parents started to walk over "Sit on it." Fonzie closed the door in their face.

Potsie grinned. "Gee Fonz, thanks"

"No problemo, I was helping out a friend."

Potsie smiled at that. "A friend, really Fonzie? You mean it?"

"Would I EVER lie?"

"Right Fonz."

Howard opened the door and walked in. "Congratulations," he said "Potsie, you better thank Fonzie for this one. Your parents have taken off, they're done with you now."

"Oh, it's alright Mr. C. We haven't gotten along in years."

Howard looked over at Potsie. "What do you mean by that Potsie?"

"Well -- they haven't -- they -- uh.." Potsie trailed off.

"They verbally abuse him dad, is Potsie supposed to take them back the second they say so?"

Howard would have been very surprised if he hadn't been at Potsie's house earlier. "Does your father drink often?"

"Well sure, he has a drink once and a while. But doesn't everybody?"

"Well yes Potsie, once and a while, but how often is once and a while for your father?"

"Well. He does have a few when he gets home from work. But they're mainly just Tom Collins or gin martinis. And he handles his liquor pretty good. I've only seen him a bit tipsy." Potsie looked over at the door "Have they really gone"  
"Yes Potsie." Howard nodded.

Potsie smiled at this. Now he knew for sure that he wouldn't have to stay with them. But what about when he got out of hospital? He couldn't sneak into Richie's room forever. But for now, with Richie and Fonzie secretly getting together at night he knew there would be an empty bed for him to sleep on somewhere on the Cunningham property. He sighed in relief.

Howard was a little confused at this but he ignored it anyways.

"Has anyone said how much longer I have to stay?" Potsie asked

"Marion is talking to one of the doctors now Potsie, we should know in a few minutes."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Mrs. Weber?" The doctor asked Marion.

"No, I am Marion Cunningham and I will be responsible for Potsie."

"Alright," the doctor looked at his charts. "He seems to be doing a lot better now.."

"He should be able to leave soon then, right?"

"Not exactly, Mrs. Cunningham."

"Well, why not?"

"We have to run some tests Mrs. Cunningham-"

"Haven't you already run tests on him?"

The doctor looked up from his charts "Well, these are, different. We think that Warren may be mentally unfit."

"That is highly unlikely. Potsie is such a nice young boy."

"Mrs. Cunningham, we are just going to ask him some questions."

"Potsie is not a mental deficient!" Marion exclaimed.

"Please calm down Mrs. Cunningham. All we are doing is asking some questions. We can not release him until we run those tests. We are legally required to do this."

Marion realized she wasn't going to win this argument. She huffed and walked into Potsie's room.

Potsie's eyes lit up "What did he say, will I be out of here soon?"

"Potsie, they are going to run tests. They think you may be mentally unfit."

Everyones mouthes hung open.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Potsie said.

"The doctors aren't so understanding. Hospitals aren't like they used to be, doctors used to be much nicer and much more polite."

"Potsie is definitely not nutso." Fonzie stood up for Potsie. He didn't care if Potsie actually was, he just didn't want Potsie to get stuck in a crazy house.

A psychiatrist came into the room. "Potsie, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Friends and family, will you be so kind as to leave?"

Richie, Fonzie, Marion and Howard left the room.

The psychiatrist sat down in a chair and moved near Potsie. "How are you feeling Warren?"

"I don't want to do this, I'm normal."

"This doesn't mean anything Warren, it's just a few questions."

"It's Potsie, and I'm sick of being here, I just want to leave."

The psychiatrist nodded. "I am going to jump right into this, if that's alright?"

"Sure, why not."

"Alright, first question: Do you often go through states of depression?"

"Occasionally."

"Do you harm yourself or feel suicidal?"

Potsie stared directly at him. "Why do you think I'm here?" He thought to himself.

The psychiatrist nodded.

"Do you have homosexual feelings?"

Potsie gave him an odd look.

"It's mearly to see if you are unstable."

"What's so wrong about the homosexuals anyways?"

The psychiatrist stared at him. "Just answer it."

"No, I am not a homosexual, but I don't see how it would matter anyways!"

The psychiatrist continued to ask Potsie questions about him.

"Alright Potsie, that's it for me. You should have the results by tomorrow."

"Gee, thanks." Potsie said sarcastically.

The psychiatrist got up and left Potsie in the room. Potsie glared at the spot where the psychiatrist had once been. He was enraged now.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Everyone was silent on the way home. Richie went up with Fonzie and Howard and Marion went inside the main house.

"Marion"

"Yes Howard?"

"I'm really starting to feel bad about the way I treated Potsie. What if he had been successful Marion, what would I have done."

"Howard he survived, I'm sure Potsie would forgive you."

"You're right Marion." Howard pulled Marion onto his lap and they started kissing.

"Howard, are you getting frisky?"

Howard smiled and the two dashed up the stairs and into the bedroom.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie and Fonzie shut the door behind them. Fonzie turned around and looked right at Richie. He lunged forward and started kissing Richie, pushing him up against the door and sliding his hands into Richie's jacket, skillfully removing it and tossing it aside. Richie was a little surprised by Fonzie's sudden action, but he liked it. He started to remove Fonzie's jacket, with a little more skill now. Richie could feel Fonzie's lips turn into a smile. Fonzie's hands slid up Richie's shirt and he lifted it up over Richie's head, their lips parting for only a second. Right away Fonzie smushed his lips against Richie's again. Richie started to remove Fonzie's shirt. He was having troubles getting it off over Fonzie's head. Fonzie ripped it off, not stopping for a moment. Both of them were bare-chested and pressed against the door. Fonzie reached behind Richie and locked the door. Fonzie put his hands on the back of Richie's upper thigh. He pulled Richie's body close to him. Richie moaned.

Fonzie kissed along Richie's cheek and moved his way to Richie's ear. "Let's move to the bed." Fonzie whispered. Richie looked at Fonzie. He grinned and nodded. Richie and Fonzie ran over to the couch and quickly pulled the cushions off and pulled out the bed. Fonzie pushed Richie down on the bed and the two moved right on to very heavy kissing. Their bodies pressed up against each other. Fonzie was enjoying this just as much as Richie, their skin rubbing against each other. Fonzie reached down and undid Richie's jeans. Richie slid out of his jeans. Richie started to undo Fonzie's jeans, but he was having a bit of trouble. Richie tugged on his jeans. Fonzie took the hint and skillfully took off his jeans. The two rolled one over the other around the bed. Both of them were now down to their boxers. Fonzie placed his hands on Richie's hips and slid his thumbs into the rim.

Richie was struggling to breath now. "Don't screw this up. You've got Fonzie right here, you've only made it this far once or twice. Take this experience, control your breathing, don't screw up." he thought to himself. Richie didn't know what to do here. He didn't want to stand up to Fonzie's masculinity and take control, but he had only done this sort of thing with Lori-Beth once. Fonzie could tell that Richie was struggling with what to do.

Fonzie moved his mouth along Richie's cheek "I love you Red." He said a little breathy. Richie put his hands on the back of Fonzie's legs and pulled him in as close as he could get. Richie didn't think that this could go any further. Nonetheless, he continued to see how far he could go. He didn't even mind if they didn't go all the way, he just wanted to be with Fonzie. Fonzie's mouth tugged on Richie's bottom lip. Richie could tell he needed to make some move right now, but what? He returned Fonzie's lower lip tugging by doing the same to Fonzie's upper lip. He kissed his way down to Fonzie's neck and started to give a hickey. Richie wasn't very good at giving hickey's, but he could tell he was doing it right because he could swear he heard Fonzie moan "Richie". Richie moved back up to Fonzie's lips.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie wondered where Richie and Fonzie were and if they were coming back. And if Richie had gone all the way with Fonzie. He was bored out of his mind. There was literally nothing to do. Unfortunately he was hooked up to a machine so he couldn't go to far. He was restless. He was going to rip the cords from his arm and run out when the door opened. It was the psychiatrist. "This should be interesting." he thought to himself.

"Potsie?"

"Yes." he said plainly.

"Well, we have the results already. We think that you will need anti-depressants, but you don't need to be monitored for this. You may leave tonight, or you may stay until mourning. But you will have to have someone pick you up."

Potsie did a sigh of relief. He didn't care that he needed anti-depressants, he was just glad to be able to leave.

"Would you like me to phone your parents?"

"No!" Potsie shouted. "I'd like to call them myself, I mean."

"Alright, I'll have a doctor come and unhook you from the machine."

Within a few minutes a doctor had come and unhooked him. Potsie didn't know Richie's number off by heart, but he was also afraid of Richie's parents answering and forcing him to call his parents. He stood by the phone for a minute pondering. He picked up the phone "Hello, operator? Fonzarelli please."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, please review folks!  
Does anybody have any idea how difficult it is to find out Potsie's parents real names? I remembered I saw it somewhere, but I can't remember where. It isn't important now, but it would be nice for future referance. 


	6. Rejection

AN: Happy Days is not of my creation. I wish I was able to come up with something as neat as Happy Days, but I am just a nerd. Also, it is highly inprobable that I would have created Happy Days seeing as it began and ended before I was born, and before my parents had met.  
Also, I apologize that it took me a while to get this done, I had no idea what to do with this chapter. I had ideas for what to do later, but not for this chapter.

Chapter 6: Rejection

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie's head was rested on Fonzie's chest. They had both controlled their breathing by now. Fonzie was stroking Richie's hair. Richie was listening to Fonzie's breathing. Neither of them had been more comfortable and relaxed then right at this moment.

The phone rang. Fonzie sighed and picked it up. "Ayyyyyyyy" pause "Potsie?" Richie lifted his head up and looked at Fonzie. "Yeah, of course we'll pick you up." pause "Be there soon."

Fonzie hung up the phone. Richie knew what this meant. Both of them got out of the bed and got dressed. They looked at each other and smiled. They walked out and hopped in the car. They sped all the way to the hospital.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie was waiting in the hospital's emergency room, fully dressed. He was wearing the clothes he was wearing the night he went into hospital. He vowed to change out of them the minute he got to Richie's house. He was singing Rave on by Buddy Holly under his breath. One of the doctor's was standing beside him partially to get a signature from someone saying they picked him up, partially to make sure Potsie didn't run off.

Fonzie and Richie walked through the doors and walked over to Potsie.

Potsie jumped up and embraced Fonzie in a hug.

"Whoa." Fonzie put his arms up and tried to step away from Potsie.

"Sorry Fonz" Potsie let go and stepped back from Fonzie. He leaped at Richie and gave him a hug.

Richie hugged back. He was glad that Potsie didn't have to stay in the hospital anymore.

The three were walking out the door when the doctor called them back to sign Potsie out of the hospital.

"And are either of you over 18?" the doctor asked.

"I am, and those to happen to be just of that age." Fonzie said.

The doctor looked at Fonz skeptically, expecting him to just be a hood. "And do you have any identification?"

Fonzie pulled out his drivers license.

"And how do I know you didn't get this off of your older brother or someone else?"

Fonzie pulled out a library card and half a dozen love notes addressed to him.

"Fonz, you have a library card?" Potsie was surprised.

"Ayyyyy, the Fonz reads."

The doctor unwillingly let Fonzie and Richie sign Potsie out of the hospital.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Howard and Marion were standing outside of Richie's room debating whether or not they should go in and wake him up. Marion slowly opened the door to see no Richie, just an empty bed.

"Yet again he sneaks out on us. Where did he learn those strange antics?" Howard huffed.

Howard and Marion went up to Fonzie's to see if he knew where Richie was to find no Fonzie.

"He must be with Fonzie, he'll be safe." Marion concluded.

The two went into the living room and sat down.

"Where's Richie?" Joanie asked, skipping into the living room and sitting on the arm of the couch.

Howard opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Potsie, Richie and Fonzie walked through the front door.

Marion rushed over to the three. "Potsie, it's so nice to see you out of hospital. And Arthur, Richie, you had us worried sick. Please tell us next time before you go to pick up your friends."

Everybody gave Marion a funny look, but none of them said anything.

Fonzie, Richie, and Potsie went to Arnold's for a celebratory milkshake.

While sitting at the booth, Ralph walked in and sat down next to them. "Hey Potsie, where've you been? I had a date set up for you for tuesday and you didn't come!"

"I knew I should have made a break for it when I had the chance." Potsie muttered. He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Made a break from where, Potsie? Where were you? Where were you!" Ralph shouted.

Richie and Fonzie looked at Potsie, making it clear to him that they couldn't answer for him. He needed to come up with his own answers.

"I was, uh, well." Potsie paused for a moment. "I was in hospital." Potsie looked down at the table. He stirred his milkshake a bit and took a sip.

Ralph stared at Potsie. "That's it? That's the big secret? You were in hospital." Ralph laughed a bit. "What were you in for Potsie? Fall down the stairs, get in a fight? What was it?"

Potsie glanced up. "I have - They wanted me to - I tried to - They put me on anti-depressants." Potsie sighed, and looked back down at the table.

"You're on meds?!?" Ralph exclaimed. Everybody in Arnold's turned their attention over to the booth that Ralph, Potsie, Richie and Fonzie were in. Potsie sunk down in his seat.

"Ayyyyy, turn back to whatever you were doing." Fonzie said to the several pairs of eyes directed at their table. Everyone slowly turned their heads back to their own booths, with a few still sneaking glances.

"Why are you on meds?!?" Ralph exclaimed. Everybody looked back over at their booth.

"My office, now." Fonzie said, knowing that Ralph was going to continue shouting things out.

The four walked into the guys washroom.

"Why are you on meds?" Ralph repeated, a little more calmly this time.

Potsie looked at his shoes and scuffed them on the floor a bit. "I tried to -- I wanted to die Ralph. So much that I tried to.." Potsie trailed off.

Ralph understood what he meant. He breathed for a second before shouting "You psycho lunatic! You're a crazy on pills!" Ralph stormed out of the washroom. A crowd had gathered around the washroom to try and listen in. Ralph pushed his way through and drove off.

Potsie sighed and leaned against one of the sinks. The word was probably out now, who knows what they would say about him.

"I'm real sorry Potsie." Richie put his hand on Potsie's shoulder.

"It's fine." Potsie shrugged him off.

Potsie stood up straight. "C'mon guys, lets go face the world." Potsie sighed.

The three walked out of the washroom. Everyone stared at them. They went back to their booth and sat down.

Potsie stirred his milkshake a bit more, but just ended up pushing it in front of him. He couldn't even think of drinking it now. He felt so sick. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, his face flushed.

"You alright Potsie? You don't look so good." Fonzie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Fonz. Can we go now?"

"Sure."

The three got up from their table and walked out the front door of Arnold's and drove back to the Cunningham's.

They all sat around Richie's room. Richie wanted to go over and comfort Potsie. He collected his thoughts and walked over to Potsie.

"I'm real sorry Potsie, I didn't think Ralph would act like that."

Potsie nodded and looked out the window. The sun's glare felt nice in his eyes for once. He looked back and forth between Richie and Fonzie. "I haven't been on a date for a while." Potsie hinted.

Fonzie understood what he meant. "Who do you want?"

"What do you mean Fonz?"

"Who do you want to go out with? You name her, you I'll get her."

Potsie was mystified. Usually it was whoever agreed to go out with him, but now it was his decision, not the girl's. "Someone with a reputation, preferably blonde, 5 foot 7 an-"

"Woah. I asked for a name, not your dream girl." Fonzie laughed.

Potsie didn't understand.

"Alright, how about we go out, you point out a girl, and I'll set you up."

Potsie grinned. "Thanks Fonz." He jumped up and started shaking Fonzie's hand. He walked out Richie's door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Richie called after him.

"To Arnold's, I can't pick out girls from your room."

The three headed back Arnold's.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The three were sat at the booth. A few people were staring at them again, as if they were waiting for Potsie to lash out at them. Potsie was casually glancing around the room to see who to pick. He spotted a blonde. He didn't know her name, but he'd seen guys make gestures to her when talking about their night.

"Fonzie, I pick her." Potsie pointed across the room.

Fonzie got up and started talking up the girl. Potsie thought all was going well, she was smiling and nodding. Fonzie pointed to Potsie and the girl shouted "No way! He's a mental case! He could go nuts and rape a girl! No chance would I ever go with him." She stormed out of the room.

Potsie sighed and put his head on the table. All eyes were directed at the booth again. Potsie knew right then, he only had two friends from now on, and he was never to have a date. Fonzie walked back to the booth and shook his head. He sat back down. Potsie scooted out of the booth and walked out of Arnold's and into the street. Fonzie and Richie got out of the booth and followed him.

Potsie walked straight out of the parking lot and stormed down the street. Richie and Fonzie hopped in the car and drove alongside him, trying to convince him to get in the car.

"Don't mind what happened back at Arnold's. They just don't know how to react properly quite yet Potsie. I'm sure by next week everything will be back to normal." Richie tried.

"No it won't! Don't you remember Harold Williams? When they found out he was psycho they made his life awful, and no one talked to him. He had to move away, don't you remember at all?"

Fonzie and Richie remembered it very well. He was always beat up outside Arnold's, pushed around the school hallways.

"Potsie, get in the car." Fonzie ordered Potsie.

Potsie stopped for a second. "No." and continued on walking.

Fonzie was shocked. "Richie, stop the car." Richie stopped the car. Fonzie got out, picked up Potsie, and put him in the car. Richie didn't know what to do, so he traded spots with Fonzie.

Fonzie turned the car around and headed back to Arnold's. He dragged Potsie inside of Arnold's and into his office. Richie stopped outside of it. "Richie, get in here." Richie obeyed Fonzie and walked in.

"Listen Potsie, life ain't gonna be that easy no more now that they know. But you still got us by your side, alright?"

Potsie nodded his head, but Richie and Fonzie could tell that he wasn't so sure.

Richie reached over and grabbed Fonzie's hand. "C'mon Fonzie and Potsie, lets go show them we're still the same."

Fonzie gave Richie a strange look. "What are you doing Cunningham?"

"Everybody adores you Fonz, you can be an example to them. You're cool and they all look up to you Fonzie. You'll make history Fonzie, history."

Fonzie smiled at this. He did have quite the influence on everybody. "I thought I already made history when I jumped over those garbage can on my bike?"

"That's machine history Fonzie, it's different. This time you'll be making human history."

"Alright, I'll do it. C'mon Potsie." Fonzie gave Richie a peck on the cheek before they walked out of the washroom, hand in hand, with Potsie following behind them.

Everyone turned their heads up and stared in shock at the Fonz holding another guys hand. Fonzie casually hit the jukebox and "Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine)" by The Penguins came on.

Fonzie pulled Richie in close and started dancing with him.

Potsie sat in a nearby booth and smiled as he watched them dancing. Everybody else was staring in shock until someone shouted "Queers!" and through a half-eaten burger at them. Everybody else joined in, booing at them and throwing things. They made it three quarters of the way through the song before they decided enough was enough and they walked off the dance floor and out of Arnold's. Potsie scurried out the door behind them.

The three of them sat in the car without pulling away.

"I'm real sorry Fonz, if I'd known they'd act like that I never would ha-"

"It's fine Rich. You know, you're tougher than you think. It took guts to do that." Fonzie reassured Richie.

They pulled out and went back to the house. The three went up to Richie's room and sat down. All of them were wondering what was going to happen to them. They couldn't have been sitting there for more than twenty minutes when Joanie knocked on the door and walked in.

"Richie, is it true you and Fonzie danced at Arnold's?" Joanie asked, wide-eyed.

"Shortcake, where did you hear a thing like that?"

"Jenny Piccolo"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I apologize it took me so long to put this up. Please review! 


	7. Two Minutes

AN: I am very, very, very sorry that it took so long to publish another chapter. I had the most severe case of writer's block. Also, this is dedicated to i1976 in particular for her amazing reviews, Terri Spencer for past reviews, and ScarrKilling for adding this story to their favourites.

Chapter 7: Two Minutes

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Jenny Piccalo" Joanie said simply.

Richie's face went white. Fonzie turned his attention to the window briefly. "And how do you know Jenny Piccalo isn't wr-wr-wr- lying to you?"

Joanie stared at Fonzie. "Jenny Piccalo always knows the word on the street before anybody Fonz. So, were you and Richie dancing?"

"Joanie, it's like this.." Richie started. He couldn't finish his sentence. Joanie would never understand. He couldn't say it outloud to Joanie either.

"I knew it! Ungodly homosexuals!" Joanie shouted as she turned around and stomped off.

"Do you think she'll tell your parents?" Potsie asked.

"She wouldn't. This isn't exactly the thin-"

"Richard!" Howard bellowed from the living room, followed by thundering footsteps coming up the stairs. A softer set of steps were heard following.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn." Richie looked around his room frantically. He shoved the window open and started to climb out of it. Fonzie shut the bedroom door and placed a chair in front of it so Richie's parents couldn't get in. He calmly walked over and pulled Richie back inside from the window.

"Cool it. I'm sure your parents won't do anything to harsh. Sure, they might kick you out and raise my rent, but you can move in with me."

Richie smiled at this. Perhaps it would be time to move in with Fonzie.

The three of them almost hadn't noticed that Richie's parents were banging on the door and trying to open it. Richie nodded at Fonzie and removed the chair. He opened the door calmly.

Howard looked absolutely irate and Marion had a look of disapproval on her face.

"Ayyy Mrs. C, Mr. C." Fonzie leaned in to give Marion a peck on the cheek.

"Don't act oblivious Fonzie, you know why we're here."

"And what if I don't?" Fonzie stated.

"How would you kids say it? Oh yes, Joanie blabbed."

"You're going to take Shortcake's word, who did not witness this acclaimated e-"

"Acclaimed Fonzie. And it doesn't fit there." Richie cut in.

Fonzie eyed Richie. "This event?" Fonzie continued "The word from the mouth of Jenny Piccalo? Now, I ain't one to spread the rumor, but I hear she knows how to spread things that ain't true."

Howard's face softened. He glanced at Marion. Marion still didn't look impressed, but her face too softened, if only a little.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding Fonzie, I'm sure you reali-"

"Sure Mr C." Fonzie said simply.

Howard and Marion got up and left Richie's room. Fonzie shut the door and sat back down next to Richie.

The three waited until they heard the footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs.

"That was a close one" Potsie sighed in relief.

"Yeah" Richie said softly. His face was still white, and he looked very frightened.

Fonzie put his arm around Richie. "It's alright, your parents don't know nothin', nothin' bad is gonna happen."

Richie nodded slightly, still very unsure. He knew his parents were now going to be very suspicious of him. He knew his sister was going to try her very hardest to get his parents to kick him out.

As the day went on, Richie's nerves calmed a bit. He was now sure that he would still be able to live at home for a good while now. He was sure he could never go to Arnold's again. He was sure that nothing mattered anymore so long as he had Fonzie alongside him.

Day turned to night. Potsie was set up in a cot in Richie's room. Richie snuck out at 11:30 to Fonzie's house. He knew to be back in for 5:45. He tip-toed up the stairs to Fonzie's room. He pushed the door open. Fonzie was fast asleep on the pull-out bed. Richie pulled back the covers a little and snuggled next to Fonzie.

Fonzie slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Red." He said groggily, wrapping his arm around Richie.

Richie smiled and lay his head on Fonzie's chest. "Goodnight Fonzie" Richie whispered.

Fonzie stroked Richie's hair "Sweet dreams Rich."

Richie listened to Fonzie's calm breathing, slowly drifting off. This made Richie smile. He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Potsie woke up at 7 to see that Richie wasn't back yet. He panicked. What if Richie's parents came in to wake them up and Richie wasn't there? They already had one close call, they couldn't afford another. Potsie quickly dressed and grabbed some of Richie's clothes. He snuck out the window and raced up Fonzie's steps. He looked in the window to see both of them snuggled up together. He hated to have to wake them up, but it was something he would have to do if Richie and Fonzie wanted to remain at the Cunningham residence. Potsie tried to open the door, but of course, it was locked. He knocked on the door, softly at first, then got louder and louder until eventually Richie realized that Potsie was banging at the door. He glared up at the clock and a look of shock came across his face. He jumped up and unlocked the door. He pulled Potsie in and tore the clothes from his arms. Richie rushed into the bathroom and got dressed. He pulled Potsie by the wrist and darted towards his room. He scaled up the wall and threw his window with Potsie tailing him very closely. He jumped onto his bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" Richie panted.

"You'd do the same." Potsie smiled.

"Yeah." Richie sighed.

Potsie sat down next to Richie. Both of their faces were red.

"What's it like?" Potsie asked.

"What's what like?"

"Going all the way with the Fonz?"

Richie stifled a laugh. "Well, yo-"

Richie's door swung open.

"I knew it!" Marion exclaimed.

Richie stared in his mom his face went white. Richie's eyes went wide. Potsie froze up, he didn't know what to say.

"Get out of my house, both of you! I never want to see either of your faces again."

"Mom, Potsie's not -"

"I don't care, he's never allowed in again."

"Can I at least-"

"You have two minutes."

Marion pursed her lips and stormed down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Potsie."

"It's alright."

Richie looked around his room. He grabbed some clothes and stuffed them into a suitcase he bought several years ago. Nothing in his room seemed important enough to him. He looked at a family photo from when he was 13. He carelessly tossed it aside then quickly picked it back up. He put it in the suitcase. Potsie picked up the paper bag he brought with him when he first came to the Cunningham's. Richie nodded at Potsie. Richie took one last look around his room.

He walked down the hall, and slowly made his way down each step, absorbing as much of the house as he could in the small amount of time he had left. He glanced over to the kitchen, seeing what was his family sitting down to breakfast. 'Dad' seemed to be grumbling, 'mom' seemed livid, and 'little sister' seemed disappointed. He considered saying goodbyes, but what was there to say? He approached the front door. Just before turning the knob, he turned around. He took one last look at the living room and walked out, shutting the front door behind him with a tear in his eye.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

AN: I'm sorry, I realize that this is kinda short. I can't promise the next chapter will be up soon, and you know I would be lying if I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Bus Stops

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I really do apologize. I'd like to thank i1976 for all of her great reviews.  
I really have no good reason for why I wasn't able to finish this chapter.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie rapped softly on Fonzie's door.

Fonzie opened it. "Hey there Red, Potsie" Fonzie smiled "What's with the bags?"

"You underestimated them Fonz. They're not my parents anymore."

Fonzie stepped aside and let Richie and Potsie in. "I understand you Rich, but why Potsie?"

"I tried asking, but she didn't answer. She just wanted him out. It's not fair Fonzie, it's just not fair."

"Hey now, my dad walked out on me before I could and my mom ditched me when I was just a kid. At least your parents had reason. A stupid reason, but they still had one."

"Your right Fonz, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry to you Potsie, for getting you kicked out from another home for being accepting."

"Yeah, just for being accepting."

Fonzie gave him a weird look when a note was slid under the door. Potsie picked it up and read it aloud "Arthur Fonzarelli: you have until 1pm to vacate the premises. If you are not gone by then, we will have you arrested for trespassing. -Mr and Mrs Cunningham"

"Damn" Fonzie muttered. Fonzie ran to the closet and carefully took down his James Dean poster and rolled it up. He grabbed his combs and his money jar. "Ready?" he asked.

"Where are we gonna go Fonz?" Potsie asked

"Anywhere but here. Got your keys Red?"

"Yes, but my parents are probably going to report it stolen before we can go an-"

"Give them to me."

Richie fished his keys from his pocket. Fonzie darted out the door and climbed in the car. Richie and Potsie climbed in after him. Fonzie started it up and raced out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?"

"Bus depot, then New York."

"But Fonz, we barely have any money."

"I have enough for two months rent. After the bus tickets, we'll have enough for one month rent. We can all get jobs once we get there and then we'll be set."

Richie nodded. "New York?" he thought "Why New York?"

Fonzie pulled up behind the bus depot and hopped out. "This way, when they report it stolen, the police will think it was just missing."

Richie nodded. The three walked into the bus station. Richie and Potsie stood in the back of the line.

"What are you doing?" Fonzie asked. He got Richie and Potsie to follow him. He walked over to the counter with a young girl behind it and snapped his fingers. The girl swooned and pulled Fonzie to the counter. "Three for New York."

The girl looked back and printed out 3 tickets. "Don't tell my boss, he'll fire me. Please don't go for long Fonzie."

"Ayyy, don't worry, I'll be back."

The girl leaned over the counter. Fonzie glanced at Richie and quickly gave her a peck on the lips. He grabbed the tickets and walked out the doors.

Wiping his mouth. "Ugh, I need to get rid of that taste" He grabbed Richie and pushed him against the wall and shoved his tongue down Richie's throat. Richie shut his eyes and really got into it. Potsie peered around the corner and saw a couple of cops nearing. "Quit it" Potsie hissed tapping Fonz.

Fonzie pulled away from Richie and just then the cops rounded the corner. The cops just passed them by, paying no attention.

"Thanks Pots" Fonzie said.

Potsie smiled shyly "Your welcome."

The three walked over to their bus and got on. Richie peered out the window as the bus was pulling away, subconsciously saying goodbye to everything he knew.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"I can't believe you raised him to be a homosexual."

"I raised him homosexual, Marion? You would be mistaken, I did nothing but encourage the boy to join sports and the army. There is no way any of my teachings would have veered him that way. You let him wear dresses and make up."

Marion and Howard lay down in their bed.

"How does this happen?" Howard sighed, placing his hand over his head. "He started out so promisingly"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"I'm really sorry Fonz" Richie said, once Potsie had fallen asleep.

"For what?"

"I just.. I took so much away from you. I took you away from all of your girlfriends, your restaurant, and now your home. I'm really sorry Fonzie."

"Ayyy, you've given me so much. Besides, the Fonz is never taken from places, the Fonz is the taker, not the take-ee."

Richie smiled at this. He loved Fonzie's carefree ways. He loved Fonzie's attachment to his leather jacket. He loved Fonzie's attachment to his motorcycle. Fonzie's motorcycle. It hit Richie. "Fonz, what about your bike?"

Fonzie looked up at Richie "Forget about it. It's in the past now. We're looking at the future now. Towards New York, towards us Richie."

A smile came across Richie's face. The Fonz was changing, and for the better. "Maybe one day he'd even start going by Arthur." Richie laughed inwardly at the thought.

"He could sleep anywhere." Fonzie gestured at Potsie. "He deserves the sleep, poor guy."

Richie nodded and rested his head on Fonzie's shoulder and shut his eyes. Fonzie planted a soft kiss on Richie's head. Richie couldn't remember a time when the Fonz had been sweeter.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Richie opened his eyes a few hours after dozing off. He looked over to see Fonzie asleep and Potsie barely awake. He stretched his arms and legs out. He tugged lightly on Fonzie's jacket to wake him up.

Fonzie's eyes shot open. "Did you just do what I think you did." Said Fonzie, surprisingly wide awake.

"Sorry Fonz, I just wanted you to be awake. I know this sounds crazy, but I'm really going to miss them Fonzie, even though they-"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. If they don't love you because you love me then they never really loved you to begin with."

Richie smiled slightly. "I know Fonz. It's just hard to get over the fact that they would do this, after telling me they'd always love me"

"I know Rich, I know."

The bus pulled up to one of it's many stops. "You've got 45 minutes folks." Announced the bus driver before opening the doors and getting off for his break.

"Hey Red, wanna go and stretch our legs, if you catch my drift?"

Richie grinned and the two went off and walked to the bathroom. Once inside they noticed the amount of men in the bathroom for so late at night, especially at a bus depot.

"Fonz" Richie whispered "What do you think they're all doing here?"

Fonzie and Richie heard some moaning coming from one of the stalls, and saw a few different pairs of shoes coming underneath the stall. It suddenly became very apparent why a bathroom at a bus depot at night could be so popular.

Richie lightly grabbed Fonzie's hand and whispered "I think we've had enough stretching."

Fonzie nodded and the two got back on the bus.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

AN: Once again I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to update and how short this one is compared to my other chapters. Please review, folks.


End file.
